


no one will ever love us the way we do

by betterweather



Category: ROAM (Band), With Confidence (Band), pop punk
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterweather/pseuds/betterweather
Summary: Luke and Jayden are being mean to Josh and it gets fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from no capes by waterparks. little bit of implied homophobia but it doesn't lead to anything. as always, it's just a short, gay, one shot.

Josh stared at Luke and Jayden wide eyed, they had his phone and it was just far enough from him that he couldn’t grasp it. Josh was sitting in the middle of the two boys, and Jayden started tossing his phone above his head. 

“Guys, come on, give it back. You’re acting like we’re still in middle school.” Josh says as he frantically tried to get what was his back. “Why are you so worried about it? What’s on here that you don’t want us to see so badly, it’s gotta be pretty bad if you’re acting like this.” Jayden says, laughing, as he turns to Luke. “Maybe we would’ve given it back, but I gotta know what’s on here since you’re acting like this.” Luke says.

Josh shifts nervously, though he knew that they couldn’t get into it since he has a password. Luke turns it on, and Jayden and him both realize that there’s a password. “I figured it would be protected, try his birthday Luke.” Luke enters “10992” and gets a notification that it’s incorrect. 

“I’ve got an idea.” A smirking Luke says, while entering Miles’ birthday. Josh shifts uncomfortably, knowing that they’ll get in and see everything. “Seems Josh’s lover boy’s birthday works.” A knowing Luke laughs. Jayden giggles and pulls Josh down, as he tries to get up and leave the dressing room. 

“There’s a bunch of shit on there that you guys probably don’t want to see, but whatever. Everyone hears you guys trying to be quiet and failing as you do each other every night, and sees you guys trying to hide that you’re actually a thing. We all know.” 

Jayden and Luke both start laughing, and only anger Josh further. “Alright then, at least we try to hide it, you practically sit on top of Miles.” Luke comments. Josh pretends he doesn’t hear him, and the boys dive into looking at the content of Josh’s phone. 

“The last text is to ‘my boy’ with a heart, Luke are you seeing this?” Jayden asks his boy. Jayden and Luke leave the messages app, not really wanting to see what Josh and Miles talk about. They decide to look at the photos, and find all photos of Miles. 

“Look at this,” Luke turns the phone towards an upset Josh. “Photos of Josh and Miles holding hands, photos of Miles literally on top of Josh, screenshots of their texts, photos of them hugging, literally everything that you can do as a couple is on this camera roll.” Luke says to both of the boys, but mostly pretending like Josh isn’t there. 

“Can I have it back now asshole?” Josh asks, annoyed at both of the teasing boys. “Hmmm maybe, but I wanna talk to the rest of the Roam guys about this.” Jayden says, almost laughing. 

“You guys are the worst. Don’t act like they don’t all make fun of you guys too.” Josh says, clearly about to either punch one of the stronger boys, or cry. 

“Sorry Josh, I didn’t mean to really make you mad, I was just joking.” Jayden mumbles, Luke says an almost inaudible apology as well. “Just come off it okay? You guys can be really fucking annoying.” A more calm Josh says. 

After a very sweaty show that night, Josh decides that he needs some space, and switches vans with Sam so he can stay with Miles. 

Miles knows how Josh gets when he’s upset but he’s trying not to be, and holds him a little tighter than normal that night. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” Miles says, trying to pry at Josh in the sweetest way. 

Josh turns to face him, striving to look like he’s fine. “Jayden and Luke were looking at my camera roll and texts earlier and making fun of us and were saying they were gonna out us to the rest of your band.” Josh whispers, not being able to look Miles in the eyes. 

Miles kisses his forehead, knowing how Josh was outed to both his family and friends, and how hard Josh took it. Miles whispers to him that he’d never let them do that, running his hands through Josh’s mess of tangled hair. Josh whispers something that Miles couldn’t quit make out, as he softly falls asleep in the boy’s protective arms. Miles whispers that he loves him just for the hell of it, and falls asleep soon after.


End file.
